Magical Twilight
by kirallie
Summary: AU. Pairings decided. When Edward leaves Bella in the woods someone other than Sam finds her. And what secrets are the new kid in town hiding?
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Twilight_

_AU for both. HP canon pretty much till the end of GoF except for one or two things then completely AU. For Twilight AU from the fight with James in the ballet studio. Don't get me wrong I love Alice's character but I kind of need her gone so please don't kill me.  
__PS. Ideas for Harry's animagus form? Something four legged and that would blend in at least relatively well in a forest even if not an American one.  
__I'm hesitating over the pairings. Harry/Jasper and Edward/Bella, Jasper/Bella and Harry/Edward or something really different for me Harry/Bella or even Harry/Bella/Jasper. Opinions please!!!!!_

**Chapter 1**

Harry switched off the powerful engine and pulled his helmet off, looking around at the town he found himself in. He shook his head as he felt the rain begin to soak his shoulder length hair. Brilliant. Why did he have to stop in the rainiest town he'd seen since leaving Europe? He got off his bike and quickly moved inside the cafe he'd parked in front of. He found an empty table and shrugged out of his black leather jacket, hanging it on the back of the chair opposite to the one he sat down in. He ordered a coffee and then sat and simply watched the people around him. So far he didn't think much of Forks and who names a town after a piece of cutlery anyway? He had originally planned to stop in Seattle but perhaps a smaller town was better, especially one that was definitely not a tourist attraction. With only around three thousand people and with the highest rainfall he'd seen in America it could be the perfect place to hide. He smiled as he finished his coffee and stood to leave, looked like Forks now had one more resident.

* * *

Finding a place to live hadn't been too hard although his age had raised a few eyebrows, especially with the way he looked and the money he had easily parted with. Most eighteen year olds didn't have money to throw around the way he could but then again most eighteen year olds weren't wizarding war veterans trying to run from their memories.

Few people who knew him as a first year would recognise him now. He'd finally managed to reach a respectable height of five foot nine and his hair had lost the Potter wildness with the weight provided by the extra length. As he'd gotten older he'd started to resemble James less and Lily more in the face, his features now far more delicate looking and he had kept a seeker's slender build making him seem far weaker than he was, something he'd used to his advantage often during the war.

His glasses were long gone, replaced first with contacts and then his vision corrected by a rather illegal potion brewed by Severus himself. But glasses and even contacts had been too much of a liability in battle and had needed to go. As he'd begun to look more like Lily Snape's hatred had slowly tempered until he was almost another godfather to the young hero. It had been nice to have the older man not belittling him 24/7 since they had had to work closely together especially towards the end and Severus' death still made his chest tight when he thought about it. It was one of the many factors that had led to him packing a bag and vanishing into the night two months after the mop up operations had finally finished.

The final battles and following clean up operations had been hard on everyone as the lists of dead and missing had grown ever longer. So many people had died on both sides, most of his year mates among them. Of his dorm only Harry himself and Dean Thomas were left. Of the girls only Hermione though did it count when she had been driven mad by Draco? The day he'd finally found Ron's body in the dungeons of Malfoy Manor was the day Harry begun planning to leave England. He knew that despite their best efforts there were still at least some unmarked supporters out there, maybe even some who bore the mark although not in England since they had found a way to scan for it through anything. Between them, the continual hounding by the Ministry and the press, and the attitudes of those who had lost family to the war he had realised he would have no peace as long as he remained there. So one night he had slipped from Grimauld Place and caught the ferry across the channel to France. From there he had wandered most of Europe and into Asia before finally heading to America. He'd had the occasional run in with the magical world, especially in the first few months but since then he'd gotten rather good at hiding from them.

There was no real concentration of wizards in Washington State and he had subtly scanned Forks the day he rode in, happy to discover he was the only wizard although he had detected some magical beings. They didn't bother him, most sensed his power and stayed away, those that didn't were usually simply curious so he let them be. Since the local concentration of beings seemed to be on the local reservation he doubted he'd run into any especially since they had their own. The thought of school made him shudder but it couldn't be helped. The tutoring he'd received was well and good but he still needed to graduate if he wanted to go to college or get a good job. Despite his money he wanted to work. Idleness would drive him batty within months; he knew it from summers spent locked in the smallest bedroom of his relative's house. So he had no choice but to complete his final year of high school and it seemed that Forks High was the lucky school. He just didn't know whether or not he should pity them for his being there or not.

The house he'd bought was largish and rather open. While he wasn't claustrophobic or anything he did like to have space when he could. Sure it was big for one person but maybe he'd get lucky and make some new friends so he wouldn't always be the only one in it. It was also outside of the town itself so he had no really close neighbours. According to the real estate agent his closest neighbour was a Doctor Cullen and his family and they were several miles further from town than he was. But then she had said they had left the day he signed the final paperwork. The land backed onto the forest so he had plenty of room to roam when he felt like walking on four legs rather than two or when he simply wanted a less risky hike than the ones he used to take through the Forbidden Forest. He'd put some basic wards up around the borders of his property once he'd found them so he'd know as soon as someone stepped onto his land in case he was using magic or doing something muggles shouldn't really see. And they'd be good warning of anyone from home managed to track him down.

Harry claimed the largest upstairs bedroom for himself and turned the next largest across the hall into a library. The remaining bedroom was turned into a potions lab. Although he would never reach Severus' level he had become proficient at brewing the potions most commonly needed in the home or on the battlefield and he didn't like to buy them. He avoided all the house colours while decorating, using mainly creams and browns, except in his bedroom where he used mainly blue and green, with silver thrown in now and then. Gryffindor red and gold was still too painful but blue had been Ravenclaw and Green and Silver Slytherin. He'd long ago accepted his Slytherin side and blue always reminded him of Luna's uniform. She was the only living person he'd miss and he'd left Hedwig with her, oddly enough the two of them got on splendidly.

Downstairs he set up a home office in what was meant to be the formal dining room with all the muggle things he could need. He was keeping the ground floor completely un-magical as it was where any guest would be, no one would be allowed upstairs. The kitchen was very modern and he was looking forward to cooking what he wanted in it. He'd always enjoyed cooking and now he could do so in his very own kitchen. The living room was set up with numerous very comfortable couches and recliners, several grouped in front of an entertainment unit with a large TV. Artwork gathered from his family vault was displayed on the wall; apparently a Potter somewhere in the family tree had taken a liking to muggle art so it had saved him having to find some for himself and quite a few were originals now worth thousands, maybe millions. There were a few bookshelves along the walls as well, mainly filled with paperback novels but there were a few more academically minded ones as well. The large attached garage swamped his bike but he'd need to get a car for the winter, he didn't want to freeze on the ride to school and he was not going to rely on heating charms to get there without getting frostbitten.

All in all he was very happy with his new home. And thanks to a little bit of magic it hadn't taken very long at all to get set up. He'd need to set up a greenhouse at some point for potions ingredients but that could wait.

* * *

Someone was shouting her name. It was muted, muffled by the wet growth that surrounded her, but it was definitely her name. She didn't recognize the voice. She thought about answering, but she was dazed, and it took a long time to come to the conclusion that she _should _answer. By then, the calling had stopped.

Sometime later, the rain woke her up. She don't think she'd really fallen asleep; she was just lost in an unthinking stupor, holding with all her strength to the numbness that kept her from realizing what she didn't want to know. The rain bothered her a little. It was cold. She unwrapped her arms from around her legs to cover her face.

It was then that she heard the calling again. It was farther away this time, and sometimes it sounded like several voices were calling at once. She tried to breathe deeply. She remembered that she should answer, but she didn't think they would be able to hear her. Would she be able to shout loud enough?

Suddenly, there was another sound, startlingly close. The familiar sound of clothing settling as if it's owner had been moving extremely fast. She looked up, hope flashing through her for a second but it wasn't him. She wondered if she should feel afraid. She didn't–just numb. It didn't matter.

"Bella." A familiar tenor called out and the vampire knelt beside her.  
"Are you hurt?" He asked despite the fact he would be able to smell any blood.

"Jasper." She gasped out, reaching blindly for him. They'd never been close, she hadn't even seen him since Phoenix and Edward had always said he was dangerous but right now he was familiar and that was all that mattered. Cold, hard arms wrapped around her and then they were moving fast.

"Chief Swan." Jasper called out but she didn't move to look.

"Bella!" She heard Charlie scream and then warm hands were on her.

"She's alright sir, just cold and wet." Jasper spoke over her head and she curled closer to him.

"How did you find her?"

"I was out walking, I only just arrived and wasn't ready to see my family yet. I heard the shouting and then I found her in a clearing." Jasper explained and Bella felt them moving again and then he was lowering her and trying to put her down. Bella whimpered and clung tighter.  
"It's alright Bella, I'm just putting you on the couch so the doctor can look you over." Jasper whispered soothingly. He stepped away and an older man moved closer.

"Dr. Gerandy?" She asked and he nodded, smiling.

"That's right dear. Are you hurt Bella?"

"No." She whispered. He couldn't do anything for what had hurt her. She saw Jasper frown and then a wave of calm washed over her.

"What happened to you? Did you get lost in the woods?" Dr. Gerandy pressed.

"Yes, I got lost."

"Are you tired?" She nodded and the doctor stood.  
"I don't think there's anything wrong with her," Bella heard the doctor mutter to Charlie after a moment.  
"Just exhaustion. Let her sleep it off, and I'll come check on her tomorrow," he paused. He must have looked at his watch, because he added, "Well, later today actually." There was a creaking sound as they both pushed off from the couch to get to their feet.

"Is it true?" Charlie whispered. Their voices were farther away now. Bella strained to hear even as Jasper moved closer to her again.  
"Did they leave?"

"Dr. Cullen asked us not to say anything," Dr. Gerandy answered. "The offer was very sudden; they had to choose immediately. Carlisle didn't want to make a big production out of leaving."

"A little warning might have been nice," Charlie grumbled.

Dr. Gerandy sounded uncomfortable when he replied. "Yes, well, in this situation, some warning might have been called for." Bella saw Jasper frown and look at her and she realised Jasper didn't know what had happened. They sat silently as the search parties broke up and went home until it was just Charlie and them left.

"If you just got back then I suppose you don't know what has been going on with your family?" Charlie asked and Jasper shook his head.

"I haven't had any contact since..." Jasper trailed off and Charlie nodded. Bella struggled to sit up and Jasper helped her automatically.

"Bella." She looked at Charlie.  
"He left you alone in the woods?" She nodded slowly.

"How did you know where to find me?" She asked, moving slowly closer to Jasper, seeking comfort and she relaxed as another wave of calm hit her.

"Your note." Charlie handed a piece of paper over and she saw Jasper frown at it.  
_Going for a walk with Edward, up the path_, it said. _Back soon, B_.  
"When you didn't come back, I called the Cullen's, and no one answered," Charlie said in a low voice. "Then I called the hospital, and Dr. Gerandy told me that Carlisle was gone." Jasper's attention had gone back to Charlie.

"Where did they go?" Bella mumbled.

"Didn't Edward tell you?" Charlie asked, staring at her. She shook her head and gripped Jasper's arm as tight as she could trying to fight the pain.  
"Carlisle took a job with a big hospital in Los Angeles. I guess they threw a lot of money at him." She exchanged a look with Jasper. Sunny LA was the last place they would have gone.  
"I want to know if Edward left you alone out there in the middle of the woods," Charlie insisted.

"It was my fault. He left me right here on the trail, in sight of the house… but I tried to follow him." Charlie started to say something; childishly, she covered my ears. "I can't talk about this anymore, Dad. I want to go to my room. Jasper please." Before Charlie could answer, she scrambled up from the couch and lurched her way up the stairs, pulling Jasper along even though she knew he was coming of his own will. She could not move him if he didn't want her to.

Someone had been in the house to leave a note for Charlie, a note that would lead him to find her. From the minute that she'd realized that, a horrible suspicion began to grow in her head. Bella rushed to my room, shutting and locking the door behind Jasper before she ran to the CD player by her bed. Everything looked exactly the same as she'd left it. Bella pressed down on the top of the CD player.

The latch unhooked, and the lid slowly swung open.

It was empty.

The album Renee had given her sat on the floor beside the bed, just where she'd put it last. Bella lifted the cover with a shaking hand. She didn't have to flip any farther than the first page. The little metal corners no longer held a picture in place. The page was blank except for her own handwriting scrawled across the bottom: _Edward Cullen, Charlie's kitchen, Sept_. _13th._ Bella stopped there, sure that he would have been very thorough.

_It will be as if I'd never existed_, he'd promised her. She collapsed, hugging the album to her chest as she sobbed. Cold arms wrapped around her even as a feeling of warm comfort enveloped her.

Bella half turned and buried her face in Jasper's chest. He was all she had left of the Cullen's now and he didn't even know what was going on. Fresh grief for Alice hit her, dear Alice would never have left her.

"Bella? Please talk to me. I need to know what happened." Jasper's smooth voice called to her and she slowly looked up into concerned butterscotch eyes.

"There...there was an accident. They threw me a party for my eighteenth and I cut myself. It was only a paper cut but...."

"Someone attacked?" He asked, obviously not surprised and she nodded.

"It wasn't his fault. I know that, Emmett would never hurt me. Only Carlisle was able to stay. E..." She gasped in pain at the thought of his name but took a deep breath and pressed on.  
"Edward pushed me out of the way and I crashed into the table. The plates shattered and my arm was cut up." She showed him the bandage.  
"They all had to leave while Carlisle stitched it up. After that Edward took me home and he was the only one I saw. He was...distant but I figured he was just trying to get over what had happened." She paused and Jasper sent another wave of calm which made her smile shakily.

"What happened today?" He asked softly.

"Edward wanted to talk to me. He said...he said the family was leaving and I asked where we were going but...but he didn't mean me. He said he didn't love me, that I was a distraction. And that the others were already gone. I tried to follow him but he was too fast." Jasper tightened his arms around her.

"I'm sorry Bella." He whispered and she nodded.

"Are you okay with this? I thought you, well..." She trailed off and he smiled slightly.

"It's alright, I've been working on my control since..." He trailed off uncomfortably and she hugged him again.  
"I don't know if I could handle an open wound but this is fine. I fed earlier too." She nodded and relaxed against him.

"Will you be leaving soon?" She asked and he looked down at her.  
"To find the others?"

"No. I will stay as long as you need me to Bella. Edward should never have left you like that. Victoria is still out there and may come for you."

"Thank you." She smiled and slowly she began to drift off to sleep.

_TBC..._


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: Don't own them.  
__Please vote in the pairing poll up on my ffnet profile. I'll probably pick from one of the top three so get your vote in! So far the most popular suggestions for Harry's forms are panther, fox and surprisingly squirrel._

**Chapter 2**

Jasper stared at Charlie as the man made coffee. He felt...awkward sitting in the Swan kitchen with Bella's family. He'd never been inside the house before and now he'd spent several hours in Bella's room with her and now he was faking drinking a glass of water in her kitchen with her father. He needed to hunt but he couldn't leave until Charlie was done with him. His own emotions were all over the place and what he was getting off the sleeping Bella and Charlie was not helping his control. He couldn't believe Edward had been so callous in his treatment of the girl Jasper knew he loved.

"How....how have you been since..." Charlie started and Jasper nearly jumped at the sudden sound.

"I stayed with some old friends down south." Jasper explained and it was the truth, Peter and Charlotte had been all too happy to give him a place to stay.  
"It was too hard, staying with the family without her." Jasper explained and Charlie nodded.  
"Chief Swan what happened?" He wanted to get Charlie's take on the situation so he'd know how much the man knew.

"I don't know. Your family threw Bella a Birthday party and I think something happened. She was agitated when she got home and she's been on edge the last few days but she wouldn't talk about it. I got home today...yesterday I guess and found the note. I waited but when she didn't come back I called out a search party. You found her and know the rest. Thank you for that, if you hadn't been out there I don't know when we would have found her."

"It's no problem Chief Swan. Bella did not deserve whatever my brother said or did. Edward can be very...stubborn. Bella told me there was an accident at the party, brotherly shoving that got out of hand and she was pushed into the table with glass plates. Add that to her fall in phoenix that Edward blamed himself for and Edward would see it as him putting her continually in danger. It may not make sense to us but Edward...Bella was his first girlfriend."

"Doesn't mean I won't shoot him if he comes round again." Jasper smiled slightly and nodded, he couldn't blame Charlie for being protective of his daughter.  
"Will you be staying in Forks or following your family?"

"I'll be staying. I need to look the house over, hopefully they didn't pack my belongings. I'm eighteen so I don't need a guardian. I'll go back to school to finish since I missed the end of last year."

"That will put you in Bella's year. Don't...don't get too close unless you really plan on staying. I don't want her hurt by two Cullen's." Charlie threatened.

"Alice was my life sir and Bella was her best friend. She'd find a way back from the dead to kill me herself if I hurt Bella. We both need a friend right now."

"Good. You can take the couch for what's left of the night. I don't want you driving this late."

"I'll be fine Chief."

"Humour me." Jasper nodded and went to make up a bed on the couch for show.

* * *

Harry frowned as he looked over the shelves. He could feel people staring and gossiping about him, he'd always been overly aware of when people were looking at him and the war had just made that ability stronger. Though he had overheard another piece of gossip, apparently the police chief's daughter had been dating a Cullen and he hadn't exactly let her down gently when the family moved. She'd been found hours later in the woods. If he'd known what was going on he would have helped, he'd gone into the Forbidden Forrest enough that he was a fair navigator in the trees. But he lived far enough out that the commotion hadn't reached him. Maybe he should have looked for a place closer to town? No, he needed the space.

And he was starting high school the next day. Surrounded by the press of teenagers, he would need the sanctuary of the forest to relax and let go of his wartime instincts. Oh yes, school was going to be such fun when he was constantly looking to be attacked. Could he relax enough to even try and make friends here? No, he would not let the past rule his life, he was going to make friends and he was going to enjoy a whole boring year of high school. He hoped.

* * *

"Good morning Bella." She stumbled on the stairs slightly in surprise but then looked up and smiled slightly at Jasper.

"Hey." She answered, heading for the kitchen.

"Are you alright?" He asked, following her.

"You're the empath, you tell me." She shot back, not worried since Charlie had already left for work. Jasper sighed and sat down at the kitchen table.

"You don't have to bury your pain Bella. What Edward did was cruel and dangerous but I know he loved you. I felt it, felt him fight it at first and then slowly give in after the van incident. And I can feel how much you returned that love." Jasper pushed, knowing she couldn't just shove those feelings deep down and ignore them, not without consequences.

"It's..." She trailed off, hands gripping the counter tight enough for her knuckles to go white.  
"It's not just him. They left without saying goodbye. Carlisle and Esme and Emmett and Rosalie, I didn't see any of them after my Birthday. They said they loved me! That we were family and they just..."

"Abandoned you." He finished and she nodded, trying not to cry.  
"Wait...Rosalie?" He questioned, surprised. Rosalie had never tried to hide her feelings toward Bella so what could have changed.

"Yeah, when...when we came back from Phoenix she apologised, started hanging around more. Edward said that I'd impressed her...during the fight." The last bit was a painful whisper and Jasper swallowed, trying not to wallow in the pain those memories caused.

Seeing his beautiful Alice like that made the pain feel so fresh again, like it hadn't been nearly a year since Victoria had killed her. But Rosalie seeing Bella in the fight? And then he remembered something he'd been too rage consumed to notice at the time. Despite being in agony from James' venom Bella had dragged herself across the studio floor to grab onto Victoria's leg and try to stop her from hurting Alice.

If only they'd had more warning. They'd been handling James fine until Victoria had shown up out of nowhere and attacked Alice. Rosalie and Esme hadn't been far behind and it had been Rosalie that had tried to avenge Alice but Victoria had been too quick, running while she had the chance. Esme had gone straight to Bella to try and help her, Carlisle quickly joining her as the nomads were subdued. He knew Edward had managed to suck the venom out of Bella's wound and then there had been the heat of the fire, the mad rush to get Bella to a hospital and then he had run. Unable to deal with their grief on top of his own he had run until he had found himself outside of Peter's place.

He'd finally decided to come back to Forks but hadn't been ready to see any one yet. That was why he had been in the forest. He'd heard people shouting for Bella and had become worried when he'd felt their panic. Luckily he had picked up on her emotions and scent very quickly. Seeing her like that had hurt. It had also made him very curious as to where his family was but then he'd heard her whispering 'he's gone' over and over and he had had a very bad feeling. Sure enough Edward had been an idiot again.

Jasper couldn't believe his brother had been so cruel to the girl he loved. And there was no way Edward could have fallen out of love with her so quickly. He could feel how badly Edward had crushed her with whatever he had said to break it off. It would take time for her to recover, if she ever fully did.

"What did Edward say Bella?" He asked softly, sending out gentle waves of calm.

"He said he was bored, tired of pretending to be human. That I was a distraction and he'd find another one quick enough. Made me promise not to do anything stupid for Charlie's sake. It hurts so much Jasper. I love him!"

"I know." He hesitantly reached out to her and she flung herself into his arms, clinging to the offered comfort. His control was holding though he doubted he'd be able to handle it if she bled, he didn't blame Emmett for attacking when she did though he knew Emmett would blame himself for nearly hurting his little sister.  
"Do you want to skip today?" He finally asked and felt her shake her head against his chest.

"Gossip'll be bad enough today." She whispered.

"Okay. Go get ready and I'll drive you."

"What will you do all day?" She asked, drying her eyes and standing.

"I'll be working on getting re-enrolled. We'll be in the same grade since I missed too much last year." He took a deep breath before offering, not sure how much she would want him around.  
"I could see how many classes I can get the same as yours? If you want." He looked at her and she actually smiled slightly as she nodded.

"I'd like that."

"Alright then, go get ready." He couldn't help grinning as he heard her trip slightly on the stairs.

* * *

Jasper walked beside Bella towards her first class. He was going to drop her off there before heading to the office. Everyone in the parking lot was staring at them until the rumble of an approaching motorcycle caught their attention. He turned with Bella as the bike pulled in and parked. The leather and denim clad rider stretched and then removed his helmet revealing shoulder length black hair, pale skin and piercing emerald eyes. Jasper could hear the many female gasps as the teen got off his bike and grabbed a backpack. He wasn't as tall as any of the Cullen males but he had a runner's lithe build and almost feminie features. All in all was a very fine looking young man and Jasper was almost overwhelmed by the lust pouring off all the female and even some of the male students.

For one second emerald met topaz and widened in shock before moving on. Jasper frowned in confusion as he felt the human's emotions. Shock, concern and then forced relaxation. He watched the boy walk towards the office and realised why the way he moved seemed familiar. He moved like a soldier, like someone expecting an attack at any moment, the same way Jasper himself often walked. Who was he? Not for the first time Jasper almost wished for Edward's gift.

Harry turned his bike off and yanked his helmet off. He tightened his mental shields as he slowly dismounted and grabbed his backpack. He could feel the stares and whispers and felt himself tense as he looked over the parking lot. He froze as topaz eyes met his. Vampire. He noticed the girl next to him was human and seemed to know him well so he forced himself to ignore the vampire and move on. Topaz was the sign of an animal eater after all but he would keep an eye out none the less. He took a deep breath and headed for the office. So much for thinking the school year would be normal and boring.

_TBC..._


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: Still don't own them.  
__Thank you for all the votes. I will pick one of the top 3 but you have to wait and see which it will be._

_I oopsed last chapter, Victoria is not dead; she got away before she could be killed. Thanks to whoever pointed that out and the chapter has now been changed._

**Chapter 3**

Harry walked into the office and smiled at the woman behind the desk. He mentally groaned as she blushed before handing over his schedule. Why him? Didn't she realise he was more than a little too young for her? Mentally complaining he headed for his first class of the day and found his thoughts wondering to the vampire he had seen. His eye colour and the girl standing so close indicated he was an animal drinker so no worries there, although he could always slip up. Why hadn't he sense him when he scanned the town? Was he new? Or maybe he had been away for a bit. He would just have to keep an eye out for any suspicious deaths and be careful himself when he decided to go for runs through the woods, he'd hate to be mistaken for dinner.

He handed his note to the teacher and slipped into an empty chair, ignoring the stares as he pulled out his things. Taking a deep breath he forced his muscles to relax only to tense again as the vampire entered the room. Brilliant. No, he wasn't going to assume anything. He would ignore the vampire and try to make some friends in the class.

"Hi." Harry fought not to cringe at the overly sweet voice while turning to face the speaker.

"Hello." He answered, assessing the girl for threats quickly.

"I'm Jessica, you're Harry right?" He nodded.  
"Welcome to Forks. Is it true you're from England?" She batted her eyelids at him and he fought the urge to gag. Apparently she was only a threat to his sanity. Catching a glimpse of the vampire out of the corner of his eyes he could swear he saw a flicker of amusement and sympathy cross the pale face.

"That's right." Where was the teacher?

"I could show you around if you'd like, show you all the fun places to go." Why didn't she just offer to take her top off instead of trying to sound seductive?

"No thanks, I can manage." What did it take for her to get a clue?

"Are you sure?" Was she trying to purr? And apparently pushing your chest into someone's face was meant to be subtle.

Jasper watched as Jessica tried to talk to the new boy and had to fight not to laugh. Poor kid. He could feel his horror and disgust from across the room. Trying to politely turn her down wasn't working much to the boys' frustration. And Jasper had thought class would be boring. Maybe he should help? Because the new kid, Harry, seemed minutes from doing something regrettable. He got ready to send a wave of calm when Harry reached boiling point.

"Look, I'm not interested in a slag like you so sod off." He snapped and the room fell silent. Jasper had the feeling that no one really knew what Harry meant but he did. There was no way Jessica would take being called a tart very well so it was good that Harry had used a term less likely to be known. She knew what sod off meant though.  
"Well?" Harry drawled, exaggerating his accent.

"You....you." She sputtered and Harry stared at her. Jasper frowned as she suddenly backed off, what had caused the spike of fear?

"Bloody twit." Harry muttered but Jasper was easily able to hear it. He decided to watch the new boy to find out what had made Jessica scared of him. He would not let the boy endanger Bella.

* * *

Bella winced and shut her eyes as she stumbled on the stairs, waiting for the pain of hitting the concrete but it never came. Opening her eyes she found herself staring at a green shirt so she looked up to see even greener eyes staring at her in concern.

"You alright?" A soft voice asked and she nodded. He helped her straighten up and then stepped back.

"Thanks for that. I'm Bella." She held out her hand and he took it.

"Harry, though I think the whole town already knows that." He grinned and she laughed.

"I was the new one last year, don't worry the fascination will pass eventually." She told him and he gave a relieved sigh.

"Good to know." He suddenly looked past her and stepped back.  
"Looks like someone's waiting for you. Maybe I'll see you round." With a last smile he slipped past her into the building. Bella turned and smiled as she saw Jasper. How had harry known Jasper was waiting for her? Shrugging it off she headed over to him and smiled wider when Jasper rested a hand at the small of her back.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Harry caught me. I get the feeling he likes attention as much as me." Jasper smirked and she arched an eyebrow.

"Keep an eye on Jessica. History this morning was rather...interesting."

"So you didn't have any trouble re-enrolling?"

"None at all, they were very happy to help."

"And you had nothing to do with them being happy?" She asked and Jasper shrugged.

"Maybe a little."

* * *

Bella let Jasper carry her tray as they headed for the table the Cullen's had always sat at. It was hard but not as hard as it could have been. They sat down and Bella occasionally grabbed something of his tray to make it look like he'd eaten something. The room fell silent and then exploded with whispers as Harry entered the room. Green eyes scanned the room warily before the teen headed for the one empty table left only to be sidetracked by Mike Newton. Jasper tensed at the feelings of hostility rolling off Mike and Bella gripped his hand.

"Can I help you?" Harry asked and Mike balled his fists.

"You can apologise to Jessica for being rude." He snarled and Harry arched an eyebrow.

"Why should I? It's hardly my fault if she can't understand someone asking to be left alone until it's stated forcefully." Harry answered, sounding almost bored.

Harry wanted to hit something, preferably the boy in front of him but he was fighting that urge. He was trained to kill, he couldn't risk getting into a schoolyard fight. What felt like a wave of calm hit him and he felt his body relax a little. Glancing around subtly he spotted the vampire sitting nearby with Bella, both watching worriedly. So the vampire was one of the ones with a power. He'd have to thank him at some point for trying to help. Despite looking away he still managed to dodge as the boy took a swing at him, grabbing his wrist and using it to spin him around, pinning the arm to his back.

"Back off. I don't want to fight." Harry demanded, his magic reacting to the fight adding power to his words. He released his grip and the kid staggered away. The room was silent as everyone stared at him and Harry growled under his breath, perfect. So much for fitting in. He picked his bag up from where he'd dropped it and turned to leave.

"Harry!" he turned again to see Bella waving at him and then push out a chair at her table. He hesitated, looking at the vampire who nodded so he walked over and sat down.

"Thanks." He muttered as he pulled out a sandwich.

"No problem. Harry this is Jasper."

"Nice to meet you." Harry offered with a small smile and Jasper nodded.

"So what did you say to Jessica?" Bella asked and Harry blushed slightly, staring at his food.

"He basically called her a prostitute though I doubt anyone else understood since he was using slang." Harry looked up as Jasper explained and shrugged.

"She was being rather obvious." He defended and Jasper nodded.

"You called her a..." Bella trailed off laughing which made both males smile. It was good to see her smiling. Harry didn't know why she was so sad but if his actions made her happy then so be it.

_TBC..._


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer: I don't own them.  
__Pairings and Harry's animagus form are pretty much decided. Thanks to those who voted. _

_Tried to post this days ago but for some reason ffnet was mucking up my login._

**Chapter 4**

Jasper looked up at the small sound and smiled as he spotted the small animal. He stayed still were he was sitting against a tree and held his hand out, sending a continuous wave of calm out.

"It's okay little one; you're a bit too small to make a meal out of." To his surprise the small fax took a few hesitant steps his way. He stayed still but kept his handout and to his amazement the fox continued to creep towards him. His smile widened as the small fox gently nudged his hand. He could feel the animal trembling in fear and sent another wave of calm towards it as he carefully picked it up to examine. It...he was small, probably only just left his mother. His coat was dark red and smooth, his tail and ears tipped with black and he had very green eyes. Jasper reached out with his free hand and gently rubbed his belly. The small fox slowly relaxed and Jasper placed him in his lap, surprised but happy when the fox curled up, content to stay where it was.

It was nearly an hour before he moved again and it was to lower the now annoyed fox to the floor.

"Sorry little one but I don't want you to freeze to death and I really should head home to get ready for school." Jasper gave the fox a final pet and then headed off into the woods. So he was very surprised when he opened the door to go to his car and found the fox sitting on his doorstep. He laughed and picked him up.  
"Decided to follow me little one?" he tickled the fox under the chin and it licked his fingers.  
"Let's see if I can find you something to eat and drink and make you a bed for the day." Jasper quickly gathered what he needed and left the little fox happily eating some meat while he drove to school.

* * *

Harry grabbed his bag, got on his bike and then apparated to just out of hearing range of the school before starting the bike and pulling into the car park. He shut the engine off and headed towards his first class of the day, smiling to himself as he noticed a lot of people were now avoiding him. It was nice not to have them all crowding him. Entering the history room he looked around for a seat and was pleasantly surprised when Jasper waved him over.

"Thanks mate." He got his things out and settled in.

"No problem." Jasper answered with a small smile. They didn't speak for the rest of the class as they listened to the lecture but Harry was surprised when Jasper helped him pick up the books he'd dropped.

"Thanks again."

"It's okay. Would you like to sit with Bella and me during lunch again?"

"She won't mind?" Harry asked and Jasper shook his head.

"We both like you Harry."

"Okay, see you at lunch then." He spent the rest of the morning in a daze. People who actually liked him for who and not what he was. It was...different and exciting. But would they still like him if they learnt the truth? If they found out they'd let a killer into their midst? No, they weren't going to find out. He finally made it to the cafeteria and went to sit at the table he'd sat at the day before. Soon enough Bella and Jasper joined him and they spent the time just chatting about various things.

Harry was headed for his bike when he heard Bella call his name. He turned to her with a small smile on his face.

"Jasper is coming over for dinner tonight and I was wondering if you'd like to come too. I mean, I understand if your parents say no because they haven't met me or my Dad but he's the police chief so they don't have anything to worry about and." Harry gently covered her mouth with his hand and she fell silent.

"I'd love to come over. When and where is your house?"

"Don't you have to ask..." Bella trailed off obviously seeing something in his expression.

"I'm emancipated." Was all Harry said and she nodded.

"Oh. Okay. So about six thirty? Here's the address." She wrote it down and handed him the paper.

"I'll see you then." Harry waved and then rode off.

* * *

"Jasper I feel horrible. There I was going on about asking his parents and he's emancipated. And...he just looked so sad for a second. Something must have happened." Bella told him as she cooked.

"Bella relax, you didn't know and Harry will understand." He soothed and she nodded eventually. The doorbell rang and Jasper rose to get it since Charlie wasn't home yet and Bella had to watch the stove. Harry was standing there nervously, holding onto a package.

"Hello Harry." Jasper greeted and was met with a smile.

"Hi Jasper, I'm not late am I?" Harry asked as he hung his jacket where Jasper showed him.

"No, Charlie isn't home yet." At Harry's curious look he explained.  
"Charlie Swan is Bella's father."

"Okay. Hi Bella, thanks for inviting me." He handed her the package and she opened it to find a tin of shortbread.

"I told you we're happy to have you Harry. Thank you for these." She smiled and he smiled back. Jasper could tell the teen was nervous and unsure about what he was meant to do which was curious, had he never been to a friend's place for a meal before? They chatted until the door opened and Charlie came in.

"Hey Bells, Jasper, who's this?" Harry stood and nervously held out his hand.

"Harry Potter sir. Bella said it was okay for me to join you for dinner." Charlie took his hand and shook it.

"So you're the kid that bought the place out near the Cullen's?"

"Yes sir." Harry answered quietly as they sat down to eat.

"Charlie's fine Harry. Have you settled in okay? There's no one else living out that way, other than Jasper here. You should be careful in the woods, there have been a few animal attacks in the last year."

"I'll be careful Charlie. And I don't mind the solitude, it's a nice change from London." Harry seemed to relax a little after that and they talked while they ate. Charlie went to watch tv after the meal leaving the three teens in the kitchen.  
"Your Dad's nice." Harry told Bella who nodded.

"He's cool." She agreed and then yawned making both males chuckle.

"We should go and let you get to bed." Jasper said and Harry nodded.

"You don't have to." Bella called, almost panicked and Harry frowned, stepping closer hesitantly and the hugging her. Jasper frowned as he heard Harry whisper something in what sounded like Latin, too low for Bella to hear. He stepped away and smiled at Bella who smiled back.

"Here, you can call me any time." Harry told her, handing her a slip of paper with a number on it.

"And you know you only have to call Bella." Jasper added. She looked at the two of them and then nodded gratefully. Jasper watched as Harry got onto his bike and pulled his helmet on before getting into his own car. Sure enough Harry was in front of him most of the way home, taking the turn off before his. It was odd that he hadn't even noticed someone living so close but he shrugged it off and went inside. He smiled as he saw the small fox sitting up and waiting for him. He knelt down and the small animal leapt up to lick his face, making him laugh.  
"Did you stay here all day waiting for me?" Jasper asked, going to get his new friend some more food.  
"Well, if you're going to insist on staying I guess I'll have to give you a name." Jasper stared at the fox, trying to pick something. A soft yip made him blink and then the fox was pulling at the black tip of its tail and Jasper laughed again. He hadn't laughed so much since Alice had died and he could feel something inside him loosen and become lighter. He smiled and rubbed the small head.  
"Thank you Blackie." The fox gave him a quizzical look and he shrugged.  
"Not the most imaginative I know but it suits you." He spent the rest of the night reading, Blackie curled up beside him asleep.

_TBC..._


	5. Chapter 5

_Disclaimer: Not mine.  
__I've chosen the pairings, thanks to all those who voted._

**Chapter 5**

Harry collapsed on his bed, finally tired enough to sleep without worrying about nightmares. Spending time with Jasper and Bella and then Jasper in his animagus form had been fun. And he finally had a name for his other form; he wondered if Remus would have named him Blackie or something else. It was amazing that Jasper had given him a small bed in his house, but Harry wasn't too worried about the vampire trying to eat him unless he was half starved or something, as Jasper had said Blackie was a bit small for a meal.

Since being in Forks harry had found himself relaxing a lot. Sure he was still alert for danger, he'd sensed Mike as soon as soon as he'd breeched Harry's personal bubble, but he wasn't suspicious of everyone.

Bella...he could feel her sadness and pain and a part of him reached out to that, wanting to make it better for her. He'd fought so no one would ever have to feel the pain he had. He knew something had happened to her, something to do with Jasper's now gone family.

Turning over and burrowing deeper into his covers Harry closed his eyes and forced his mind to clear, letting sleep gradually claim him while praying for no nightmares.

---------------------------

Jasper was disappointed to not find Blackie waiting for him but the little fox did need to be able to live in the forest so he tried not to let it bother him. He put his school bag aside and turned the TV on, deciding to watch a movie to kill some time when he was hit by a wave of terror and pain so great he actually staggered. Closing his eyes he tried to figure out who it was but couldn't so he took off in the direction it was coming from and ran until he found a house. He used a tree to get to the right window and stared in to see messy black hair spilling across a pillow as Harry tossed and turned in his sleep. In a second Jasper was sending waves of peace towards him. Slowly Harry stilled and returned to a peaceful sleep only to dart upwards, eyes wide and fixed on the window. Jasper crouched on the ground, shocked that Harry had woken like that. Had he realised what was happening? He vanished into the trees as Harry leant out the window to look around, relaxing when the teen eventually shut the window again.

Jasper settled into a nearby tree, determined to watch over Harry for the rest of the night unless Bella called.

--------------------------------

Jasper watched Harry as he pulled into the parking lot. He knew the teen hadn't gotten enough sleep the night before and yet...he looked like he had slept a full eight hours somehow. How was that possible? He smiled and waved when Harry looked his way, getting a wave in return and Harry changing direction to walk towards him.

"Hey." Harry greeted and Jasper nodded.  
"Bella here yet?"

"Her truck's pulling in now." Jasper pointed and Harry turned so they were both looking at the approaching truck. She got out and walked over to join them.

"Hey Jasper, Harry." She greeted and then tripped, falling into Harry who managed to catch her.

"Good morning Bella." Harry said as he righted her.

"Sorry Harry."

"No problem." Harry said as he stepped back.

"Good morning Bella." Jasper greeted, hiding his smile at Bella's clumsiness.

"Hey Jasper. Have a good night?"

"It was....interesting." Jasper answered.  
"Bells about to ring, we should go." Jasper told them and they headed towards the buildings before splitting for class. Jasper kept a close eye on both humans the whole day but they both felt happy so he didn't say anything.

"How about we do something this weekend?" Bella asked during lunch and Jasper could feel Harry's surprise and happiness at the question.

"I've got nothing planned, Jasper?" Harry asked and he nodded.

"Sure." He had planned to go hunting but he could feed that night instead. Harry was a puzzle and he wanted Bella to be happy.

"Unless Harry has a car as well maybe Jasper should drive? I know how much you hate my slow old truck." She teased and Jasper shrugged.

"No I don't have a car, maybe I should get one...What?" He asked as they both stared at him.

"A bike and a car? How, um...." Bella trailed off, realising it could sound a little rude.

"My parents were well off Bella. My Godfather didn't have any children either so when...when he died I inherited. Technically I never have to work if I don't want to but I think I'd get bored pretty quickly." Harry answered as if money didn't matter which was a good attitude. Jasper could feel Bella's grief for Harry and he felt some of his own. Did Harry have no one left?

"I'm sorry Harry...you have us now, I know it's not the same but.." Harry gently pressed a finger to her lips.

"I've never really had family Bella so I don't miss it all that much anymore. And now I have to great friends that need to cheer up and not be so depressed for me." Harry told them sternly.  
"Now then, what shall we do this weekend?"

"Well....we haven't seen your house yet." She hinted and Harry laughed.

"True but I haven't seen Jasper's either, despite the fact that we're neighbours." Harry teased and she pouted, making both males laugh.

"How about Saturday at mine and Sunday at yours then?" Jasper offered and he could feel Bella's surprise but he didn't really hunger for Harry's blood and he was used to Bella's so everything should be okay.

"Sounds good to me."

"Me too."

--------------------------

Jasper smiled as he found Blackie curled up on his doorstep. He'd missed the little fox much to his surprise. He gently lifted the sleeping animal and held it close as he slipped inside. He placed Blackie down in the nest of blankets he'd made him and then settled nearby to do his homework and then read. A few hours later he smiled as Blackie dropped into his lap and snuggled in to stare at his book.

"Do you want a story?" He asked and to his surprise he received a small yip in answer. So he started reading out loud and petting his fox. It didn't take long for the small fox to fall asleep again.

-----------------------------

Bella pulled into the drive and looked at the house in front of her. Not as open a design as the Cullen's from what she could see but it had a homier feel to it. The front door opened and Harry jogged down the steps and over to her truck, a bag slung over one shoulder.

"Morning." He greeted with a grin and she smiled back.

"Good morning. Looking forward to today?"

"Yep." He answered as he did up his seatbelt.  
"So you've been to his place before?" Harry asked as she turned around in the yard and headed back towards the main road.

"Several times but before..." Bella trailed off uncertainly and Harry just nodded. A few minutes later they were pulling into another drive and Harry got his first look at the Cullen house while in human form. Jasper was waiting for them on the front porch, smiling softly.

"Good morning." He called out as they got out of Bella's truck. Bella ran to him and Jasper caught her in a hug. The two males exchanged pleasant nods as they headed inside. Harry looked around the house, finally not having to look up at everything.  
"What would you like to do? We've got a full entertainment system, um..." Jasper trailed off, out of his element and Harry felt a rush of sympathy. What would they do at his place the following day?

"How about we set up snacks and watch a movie?" Bella suggested, coming to Jasper's rescue. They put in Underworld and had fun laughing at the vampires and werewolves in it, Bella and Jasper wondering why Harry laughed with them but Jasper could feel something, Harry was hiding something. After the movie they went for a walk in the forest, the two boys keeping Bella between them so they could catch her when she inevitably tripped.

Jasper heard a low, menacing growl and froze, searching for where it was coming from. Bella stopped, knowing he had obviously sensed something and Harry stopped too, looking at them quizzically for a second before tensing, eyes darting around, searching for danger. Watching him Jasper knew he'd been right, Harry was a soldier. Harry spun Bella around behind him, a tree at her back so anything that came would have to get through him and Jasper nodded as he moved away a little to give them both room to manoeuvre without exposing Bella.

Harry stared as the largest wolf he'd ever seen emerged from the underbrush, muscles tensing in preparation of a fight. Reaching out with magic he realised it was no natural wolf but one of the magical he'd sensed from the Reservation and it apparently didn't like Jasper. Why couldn't he be something more useful than a little fox? He heard Bella gasp in fear and moved so he was blocking the wolf from her view. Of course they had a rather awkward dilemma, Jasper could easily take the wolf but Harry knew he wouldn't since it would expose him as a vampire and the same went for Harry taking it, his friends didn't know he was a wizard. Secrets really messed things up. The way the wolf was focusing on Jasper and pretty much ignoring them bothered him. A normal wolf wouldn't be able to hurt the vampire but whatever type of shifter he was? Harry closed his eyes and let his magic flow to the surface, feeling Bella shiver as the air around him became almost electrified but the move served its purpose, the wolf was looking between them both as if confused. Harry could feel Jasper staring at him and knew his hair was beginning to move in the wind created by his magic being released.

"Back off." He ordered the wolf, power coating the words and the wolf shook its head, fighting the compulsion.  
"Go!" Harry growled out, knowing his eyes were glowing with power by now as his magic relished the unusual freedom. The wolf crouched, snarling and lunged. Harry saw Jasper blur out of the corner of his eye but he just held his hand up.  
"Protego." He whispered and the shield sprung into being around him and Bella. The wolf slammed into only to be sent flying. Jasper skidded out of his lunge, eyes wide. The wolf whimpered and collapsed, noticeably in pain.

"Harry?" Bella whispered and Harry winced at the fear in her voice.

"You okay?" He asked softly, pulling his magic back despite its protests.

"How? What?" She asked and Harry chuckled turning to look at her.

"Is there a question in there somewhere?" He teased and Bella relaxed. Jasper was watching them closely, seeing the shield and knowing he wouldn't be able to get through it. Harry waved his hand and it dissolved, Jasper relaxing when he knew he'd be able to get to them if needed.  
"I think we all need to talk later but first...." Harry slowly walked towards the wolf which whimpered and tried to get up, only to fall back.  
"Shh, it's okay. I won't hurt you." Harry soothed, laying his hands gently against the warm fur and closing his eyes, letting the magic flow from him and into the wolf's injuries, healing them. He felt a shift and then he was touching warm human flesh. He opened his eyes to see a teenager, who was obviously from the Reservation, staring up at him fearfully.

"What are you?" The boy whispered and Harry smiled at him.

"Someone who can take care of themselves against most attacks." Harry answered, standing and holding his hand out to the younger teen. He hesitantly reached up and let Harry help him to his feet. They both looked over as Bella gasped.

"Jake?" She whispered and he looked down.  
"Jacob!" She screamed and threw herself at him, Harry smiled as Jacob nearly fell over as he tried to catch her. He laughed when she hit the poor wolfboy.  
"How dare you attack Harry and don't think I didn't see you nearly attack Jasper!" She scolded while Harry leant against a tree for support as he laughed.

Jasper slowly walked over to stand beside Harry who looked up at him, green eyes dancing with mirth and Jasper found himself laughing too. He couldn't help it, Harry's emotions were intense and Bella's were messed up, the poor wolf was just feeling shame and embarrassment, probably not helped by the fact that he was naked and had Bella clinging to him but then....Jasper's head snapped around to stare at them.

"Jasper?" Harry whispered in concern and the vampire shrugged. He'd never felt anything like it, it was like Bella had suddenly become the entire focus of Jacob's world.

_TBC..._


	6. Chapter 6

_Disclaimer: Not mine._

**Chapter 6**

Bella stopped her scolding as she saw the expression on Jacob's face change from embarrassment to something she couldn't quite name. She looked him over and then blushed as she realised he was naked. Jacob followed her gaze and blushed as well, his hands moving to cover himself.

"Here." Harry called, tossing Jacob a pair of shorts that had suddenly appeared. Jacob nodded and quickly yanked them on. The four of them stood in silence for a bit before Harry sighed.  
"We should head back; I think we all have a lot to talk about." He commented and Jasper nodded. Jacob stared at the two males nervously and Harry smiled at him.  
"Relax wolfboy; no one's going to hurt anyone else." Harry teased and Jacob nodded nervously. They all headed back to Jasper's, Jacob the most hesitant.

Soon they were all sitting on the couches in the Cullen lounge room. Jacob had made sure Harry and Bella were between him and Jasper much to Harry's amusement, after all he was the one that had inured the wolf, not Jasper.

"So who first?" Bella asked and Harry shrugged.

"Oldest to youngest?" He suggested shooting Jasper a mischievous look and Jasper nodded.

"I am a vampire but I feed off animals and not humans. I'm also an empath, I can read and even influences others emotions. I was turned during the civil war and only joined the Cullen coven a bit over fifty years with...with my wife Alice." Jasper said and then stopped, unable to continue. He was shocked when Harry gently squeezed his hand.

"My name is Harry James Potter-Black and I'm a wizard. My people have been at war on and off since before I was born and it finally ended recently. I couldn't stay after everything...so I started travelling and ended up here." Harry stated, grinning at the looks of shock.

"Um, normal human here." Bella said and Harry reached over to hug her.

"Nothing to be ashamed of Bella." He whispered and she smiled.

"Um, werewolf." Jacob admitted and Harry shook his head.

"Nope, I've met my share of werewolves and you're not one. I'd say more like a shape shifter or something. A werewolf is a lot like the myths unlike vampires." Harry explained much to all of their surprise.

"You've met werewolves?" Bella asked and Harry nodded.

"One of them was my unofficial godfather. He never bit anyone, there's this potion that allows a werewolf to keep its mind when transformed and he always locked himself just to be extra safe."

"Wow, you come from a weird place." Bella muttered and Harry laughed.

"England's not that weird, just the magical sections." He told her.  
"So why did you attack us Jacob?" the youngest of their group blushed a bit at the question.

"He's a Cold One and he was too close to Bella." He mumbled, earning a slap from Bella and Harry chuckled.

"Jake, Jasper wouldn't hurt me or anyone else. He's a vegetarian." Bella told him and Jacob shrugged.

"It's not his fault Bella, our species are natural enemies." Jasper told her and Jacob looked at him in surprise.

"It's not just that...it's that redheaded bitch. We've been patrolling like crazy and she keeps getting away." Jacob told him and both Jasper and Bella froze.

"Victoria." Bella whispered fearfully and Harry put a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"You know her?" Jacob asked, hesitantly reaching out to touch Bella, needing to comfort her.

"She was one of three nomads that came through the area last year. We killed her mate, James, and Laurant was allowed to leave in peace. I warned the others Victoria would seek revenge before I left them." Jasper explained, not looking at any of them.

"Why did you leave?" Jacob asked warily and Jasper swallowed, nearly jumping when Bella took his hand.

"Victoria killed Alice, Jasper's wife." Bella whispered and Jacob looked down.

"I'm sorry." He mumbled and Jasper nodded. Harry leant over and squeezed Jasper's shoulder and Jasper was surprised that the wizard felt no pity, just sorrow.

"So why is she here?" Harry asked and Jasper frowned.

"Revenge obviously but she would have noticed the family's scents have faded which means..." he looked at Bella and she swallowed.

"Okay so I'm warding Bella's place against anyone intending harm." Harry stated firmly.  
"Till then sleepover at my place since it's already warded."

"These...'wards', they'll keep Victoria out?" Jasper asked and Harry nodded.

"She'll be safe on the Res too." Jacob said, looking at Bella again.

"Do I get any say in this?" She asked and all three males shook their heads.  
"Men." She grumbled and they all laughed at her.

_TBC..._

_Short I know but at least it's something._


	7. Chapter 7

_Disclaimer: Not mine._

_I'm looking for a HPTwilight story I read on here a while ago. I know the original author gave it up for adoption but I haven't been able to find either version for ages. The war was over, Harry won but ended up half vampire and some guy from the DOM plus Dumbledore wanted him killed or imprisoned cause they wanted something. He ran to America and worked for the magical gov, he met Jasper on an assignment and learnt he could drink animal blood, he had one red and one green eye. I think he was the one to find Bella instead of Sam? Was with Bella and Charlie when Laurent reappeared and fought him, revealing what he was. Started teaching Jacob magic? Does anyone recognise it? _

**Chapter 7**

Harry hung back when Jacob left to take Bella home to pack some things and leave a note for her Dad and Jasper let him, knowing Harry wanted to talk to him about something. Harry glanced over and saw Blackie's bed, smiling softly and Jasper chuckled in embarrassment.

"Crazy little fox followed me home." He admitted and Harry sighed.

"Yeah…..about that. Um, some wizards and witches have this…..ability…." Harry stammered and Jasper frowned.  
"To become the animal their soul reflects." He whispered and Jasper stared in confusion before his eyes widened.

"You….Blackie?" He asked and Harry nodded.

"I saw you and you looked so sad, just wanted to cheer you up and then…..being here with you…it kept the nightmares away." Harry admitted softly.  
"I'm sorry, I should have said something weeks ago, I knew from the moment I saw you that you were a vampire." Harry told him and Jasper nodded.

"Can you show me?" The vampire asked curiously and Harry blinked but nodded. Jasper watched in awe as one second Harry stood before him and the next Blackie was sitting in front of him, tail twitching in agitation.  
"Incredible." Jasper breathed, kneeling down and holding out a hand. Blackie jumped into his hand and rubbed against it, making Jasper laugh.  
"Thank you…..for trusting me." Jasper whispered and then adjusted his grip as he found himself with an armful of wizard.

"You're my friend Jasper, you and Bella…..you're the only friends I have anymore." Harry told him as Jasper let him go.

"The war?" Jasper asked and Harry nodded.

"Mostly." Harry admitted and Jasper indicated the couch, both sitting down and getting comfortable.

"I have lived through war Harry, I was the youngest Major in the Confederate Army and then…the vampire who changed me, her name was Maria. During that time there were vampire wars in the south as well." Jasper admitted and Harry nodded.

"Your scars?" He asked and Jasper looked at him in surprise.  
"What?"

"Most humans can't really see them." Jasper admitted and Harry shrugged.

"Youngest Seeker in a century. Compared to trying to see and catch a small golden ball while a couple of hundred feet in the air at speeds of up to 150 miles an hour your scars aren't that hard to see." Harry told him, laughing at the stunned look on his face.  
"Yes, we do actually fly on brooms." Harry confirmed.  
"And I used to be able to do it while wearing glasses. After mastering the animagus transformation I found I no longer needed glasses which is apparently odd."

"Incredible." Jasper told him and Harry shrugged.

* * *

Bella couldn't help stealing quick glances at Jake as he drove her truck back to Charlie's so she could pack up some things and leave a note.

"Bella?" Jacob asked and she sighed.

"How long have you been…" She trailed off and Jacob pulled over. He turned in the seat to look at her, feeling guilty.

"I wanted to tell you but I couldn't. He wouldn't let me. And it's not like you've been available much."

"Guess I haven't. You're gonna stay too though? Now I know." Bella asked and he nodded.

"Not leaving you alone with the leach." Jacob growled and she glared at him.

"Don't you dare call Jasper that! He'd never hurt me or anyone else Jacob. I can't believe you'd be so prejudiced!" She snapped and he slumped.

"Bella….."

"No Jake. You don't…he saved my life. Do you know why I ended up in the hospital in Phoenix?"

"You didn't fall down the stairs?"

"No. I was attacked by a vampire. Three nomads came to Forks, one of them, James, fixated on me. Jasper and A…Alice ran with me to Forks while the others lay a false trail but he figured it out. Tricked me into thinking he had my Mom so I'd go alone." She held out her arm and Jacob's eyes went wide as he saw the scar.  
"He bit me but Edward managed to suck the venom out before it was too late. All the blood I lost in the attack and not one of the Cullen's went for me Jake." She tried to make him see it and he sighed, pulling back out onto the road.

"For you Bella." He muttered and she smiled.

* * *

Harry collapsed into bed, exhausted from the rather…interesting day. Bella and Jacob were settled in finally and Harry knew Jasper was nearby hunting. He'd have to get to work warding the Swan's house tomorrow, he didn't know how long he could stand having the house invaded. A soft tap on his window made him look over and he waved his hand, the window opening on its own and Jasper slipped inside.

"Good hunt?" Harry asked and he nodded.  
"The others are asleep. There's a library and entertainment stuff downstairs if you want."

"Will you be able to sleep okay?" Jasper asked and Harry froze as something hit him.

"The other night….that was you?" He asked and Jasper nodded.

"I could feel you from the house, I'm sorry. I was just trying to help." Jasper answered and Harry smiled.

"It's fine, now that I know what you can do." Harry told him and then sat up.  
"Come on, movie or book?" He asked as he headed out, Jasper following him.

"You should be sleeping."

"Not tonight." Harry told him, collapsing on the couch and turning the TV on. Jasper sat nearby and wasn't surprised when an hour later he had a sleeping Blackie in his lap.

_TBC.._


	8. Chapter 8

_Disclaimer: Not mine._

**Chapter 8**

Harry sighed as he finished the wards, Victoria wouldn't be able to get to the Swan's now. He relaxed and smiled as Jasper appeared at his side. "Is it done?"

"Yeah, they'll be safe there now." Harry assured him.

"I've never seen anything like it." Jasper murmured in amazement.

"Magic can be the most wonderful thing in the world….and the most terrible." Harry agreed as they moved away from the now warded property. Jasper just nodded, not needing to ask what he meant, not after Harry had mentioned being in a war. "If Victoria shows up, what will happen?"

"I'll kill her." Jasper snarled and Harry nodded.

"I'll help."

"Harry…"

"Jasper I'm not made of glass. Wizard remember, we're taught how to kill vampires in school. She comes here I'll help defend the town." They walked quietly back to Harry's, neither minding the long walk. Harry flopped down on the couch and Jasper smirked slightly before sitting beside him. "How do you think it's going with Bella and Jacob?"

"Hopefully well, she deserves to be happy after what we've put her through." He whispered and Harry put a hand on his shoulder.

"It's Edwards fault, no one else's. He was the ass that left her." Harry assured him before turning into Blackie and curling up on Jasper's lap to offer comfort. Jasper smiled and stroked the soft fur.

* * *

Bella watched as Jacob talked to Sam, the Pack leader. She tensed when it appeared Sam was telling Jacob off, it wasn't Jacob's fault she knew! She ran over, pushing between them and Jacob yanked her close protectively. "Leave him alone! Jake didn't tell me I saw him! I was with Jasper Hale, one of the Cullen's and another friend when Jake showed up." Bella yelled at Sam who stared at her in surprise.

Jacob smiled proudly at her and hugged her tightly. "She's right Sam, I saw them in the woods and they saw me. There was a misunderstanding, I got hurt and shifted back. Bella's my Imprint Sam, there's no law broken." Bell blushed slightly at that. She wasn't sure what she felt about that and it was way too soon to start a new relationship but Jake understood that.

* * *

Bella and Harry laughed as Jacob blinked at Jasper who looked rather embarrassed. Over the last few weeks the four had become almost inseparable, Jacob and Jasper ignoring their instinctive reactions to each other. Harry's scent dulling spell had helped with that. Jasper ran a hand through his hair and then offered Jacob a hand up, the wolf accepting it. Jacob only ever went home to check on his Dad, the rest of the pack mad that he would dare hang around a vampire. He'd warned them of the threat of Victoria but as long as she stayed off their land they wouldn't get involved. So Jasper and Jacob trained together, Jasper teaching him how to take on vampires. Jacob was learning quickly and getting very good. Harry in the meantime was teaching Bella to fight while working on her clumsiness issues. Sure it would do no good against a vampire but they weren't the only dangers out there. Plus he had given her a goblin made knife that could actually cut a vampires skin just in case.

_TBC…_

_Very short but it's something. _


End file.
